


Jealousy

by wonhosarms



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kang Younghyun | Young K, Alpha Park Sungjin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kim Wonpil, Beta Yoon Dowoon, Brian is a big baby, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jae is amused, Jaehyungparkian, Jealous Kang Younghyun | Young K, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin/Yoon Dowoon - Freeform, Omega Park Jaehyung | Jae, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhosarms/pseuds/wonhosarms
Summary: Jae's talking with an old friend, Brian is jealous.Still can't do summaries to save my life.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on the wrong account I'm so stupid, also sorry for dragging Matthew into this-

“Are you trying to make his head explode by glaring at him?”

Currently Brian was giving the death glare to the Alpha that was talking to his mate. They’ve been at the club for over an hour, celebrating the end of their exams. Brian didn’t really want to go out, he wanted to stay at home and cuddle, since they are newly mated and barely being able to see each other because of the exams was killing him. But Brian is weak for Jae’s puppy eyes and agreed to go with him and their friends to the club. Jae went out to dance with Wonpil, since Brian, Sungjin and Dowoon didn’t want to and they had been dancing together for quite a while, while their mates talked about the exams and sneakily took glances at them.

Then Wonpil went back to his mates, Jae following and spotting Matthew, his friend from high school, at the bar. Jae immediately went over to talk him, having not seen him since high school. They’ve been chatting for 15 minutes now and Matthew kept getting closer to Jae. Jae was oblivious to his subtle flirting, blaming it on the fact he has always had a bit of a flirty personality. But Brian wasn’t liking any of it and knew that Matthew was trying to make a move on Jae. 

“Does he not know that we’re mated?!”

Sungjin, Wonpil and Dowoon rolled their eyes at Brian’s angry tone. He was known to be a bit protective over Jae, but since they are newly mated, he became very protective, giving a glare to every other Alpha that came close to Jae, even some Beta's. 

“How could he not when his mark is completely revealed like that?”

Jae was wearing a big oversized see through shirt, that hang over his shoulder, revealing the mark Brian had made a week ago. It was another cause of Brian’s jealousy. He looked extremely good like that, making him want to hide Jae in their apartment, only for his eyes to see. He’s never been a very jealous person, but since he’s been with Jae he can’t help it. He was just so in love with the older and he didn’t want other people to take advantage of the older's friendly nature. 

“I’m going over there.”

“Good luck with that, we’re leaving.”

Brian barely heard Wonpil’s words and speed-walked towards Jae and Matthew. He back hugged Jae and pressed a kiss on his neck, startling both Jae and Matthew. He breathed in the sweet Omega scent of his mate, it smelled like cotton candy. Only then did he look up to Matthew, who looked shocked at the whole interaction.

“Hey, Wonpil, Sungjin and Dowoon are leaving.”

“Jesus, Brian, don’t scare me like that.”

“Sorry.”

He didn’t sound sorry at all.

“I guess I should better introduce you guys to each other. Brian this is Matthew, my friend from high school. Matthew, this is-“

“Hello, I’m Brian, his mate.”

He tightened his grip on Jae’s waist and shot Matthew a glare. Jae rolled his eyes, seemingly catching on, on Brian’s jealousy. He still turned his head and pressed a kiss against Brian’s cheek nonetheless. 

Matthew was watching the whole ordeal with the most awkward face. He was just standing there and trying not to show disappointment towards the fact that Jae already had a mate. He drowned his glass of beer in one go and spoke up.

“Uhhhh Jae? I think I have to go now, it’s getting pretty late and… yeah.”

Brain smirked at that, trying to hide his smile, knowing his plan worked. 

“Oh that’s fine, it seems like we were gonna go too. See you another time?”

“Yeah, of course… bye.”

“Bye!”

Matthew speed-walked away and went straight for the exit, not wanting to embarrass himself further. Brian couldn’t hide his satisfied smile anymore at that. Jae just sighed, figuring out what just happened, but he wasn’t really mad, more amused than anything.

“So, are we gonna go home or not?”

* * *

They arrived at their apartment, Brian was back hugging him again, while Jae was opening the door to their apartment. He opened the door and they waddled inside, Brian still clinging to his back. 

“You’re gonna have to let go, so we can get dressed in pajamas and watch a movie.”

Brian huffed but let Jae go nonetheless. They took off their shoes and jackets and Brian immediately took Jae’s hand and dragged him to their bedroom. Brian got them both some pajamas, while Jae waited patiently on the bed. Brian threw Jae a big oversized sweater of his own and a pair of sweats, while he wore a simple black shirt and a pair of sweats. They got dressed, Jae being swallowed by Brian’s sweater and Brian fondly watching him.

“I’m gonna make some hot chocolate for us, you go get the movie ready.”

Brian hummed and Jae disappeared to the kitchen. Brian got the movie ready and grabbed the fluffiest blanket they owned. When everything was ready, Jae still wasn’t done, Brian was pouting and decided to find Jae.

He walked into the kitchen to find Jae watching the milk that’s being heated. He wrapped his arms around Jae, which startled Jae.

“You really need to stop doing that.”

“Are you almost done?”

“Mhmm, a few minutes more.”

Jae continued to make the hot chocolate, while Brian kept clinging on his back. They waddled around the kitchen, taking in each others presence. Jae finished making the hot chocolate and filled their mugs with it. 

“I’ll drop the chocolate if you don’t let go.”

“Fine.”

“Go get the cookies, I’m hungry.”

Jae walked back to their bedroom with their hot chocolate, while Brian grabbed the cookies from the cabinet. He speed-walked back to their bedroom and found Jae putting their mugs on the bedside table. Jae turned around when he heard the quick footsteps.

“So-”

Suddenly Jae found himself with an arm full of clingy Alpha. They stumbled backwards and fell on the bed, making Jae let out an ‘oof’.

“You’re heavy.”

Brian ignored Jae’s remark and just snuggled more into Jae’s warmth.

“Let’s at least move into a more comfortable position.”

Brian let out an unsatisfied sound at that, but moved off Jae anyway. Jae moved to lay properly on the bed, sat up a bit against the headboard, but still laying down. Brian snuggled back into Jae and hid his face in Jae’s neck. He searched for his scent gland and began scenting him. 

“What’s the sudden scenting for?”

Brian just mumbled something inaudible in Jae’s neck.

“What?”

“I can still smell his scent on you.”

“Awww, is my big baby jealous?”

Brian whined at that, making Jae let out a chuckle, amused at Brian’s behavior. Brian went back to scenting him, the scents of forest and strawberries mixing, a weird combination, but surprisingly a pretty nice smell. Jae put his hand in Brian’s hair, playing with the black strands of hair. Brian let out a satisfied sound and Jae had to hold himself back from cooing at his boyfriend. Who said an Alpha couldn’t be cute?

They stayed like that for a little while, happily being in each other’s presence. 

“C’mon, the hot chocolate is gonna get cold, I didn’t make it for nothing.”

Brian whined again, but got off Jae anyway and stood up to grab the pack of cookies. He climbed in the bed next to Jae and grabbed the remote to put the movie on. Jae handed him his mug of hot chocolate and Brian put the pack of cookies on their thighs. 

They snuggled into each other and the blanket, Jae’s head on Brian’s shoulder, drinking their hot chocolate and sharing the pack of cookies. 

They were content in their own little world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate what I just wrote, one of my least favourite things I wrote, but I'm gonna publish it anyway.
> 
> I have next week off so I'm hoping to write more.
> 
> First time writing an A/B/O fanfic, I dunno if I did it right.


End file.
